Transfer Students?
by shugochar
Summary: Many transfer students are coming to Amu's school. How will she react? AmuxIkuto Rated T just in case. Crossover between different anime, manga, and japanese games.
1. Chapter 1

Shugo Chara Fanfic

Transfer Students!?

Chapter 1

Amu's POV

I- I'm falling. Falling out of the air. I don't even remember what I did for this to happen.

This only happens in video games! Or, maybe I have to face facts. I'm about to die, and I should know it. But I see darkness. It's swallowing me up! Help! Wait, nobody's gonna hear me. I couldn't hear anything. Not even my thoughts. But then, that moment. I was having a bad dream. What a relief!

"Good morning, guys!" I exclaimed.

"Amu, it's terrible!" Ran shrieked.

"Suu isn't breathing!" Miki screamed.

"Tada!" Suu said, jumping out of her sleep.

"Suu! We were worried!" I shouted.

I glanced at the alarm clock. It's 8:00 AM! Class starts in 10 minutes!

"I gotta get to school!" I said.

I ran as fast as I could to school. But I bumped into someone. It was Ikuto!

"Yo, Amu." he said in a low voice.

"You're supposed to be at school!" I shouted.

"Well, Seiyo Elementary, Seiyo High, and Seiyo Middle School merged together to make a whole Seiyo School. And I transferred here." Ikuto explained.

What the heck? I- I'm gonna be in the same school as him?

"So, now you have to call me upperclassmen Ikuto." Ikuto jokingly stated.

"Well, just leave me alone! I have to get to class!" I snapped.

I observantly ran to class. What I said to Ikuto was pretty harsh.

I opened my door.

"Amu, you're late." Nikaidou-sensei said.

"Sorry." I sadly said.

I went to my desk.

"Alright, we'll introduce our transfer students." Nikaidou stated.

"I'm Kyon."

"Yuki."

"My name's Haruhi."

"Mikuru!"

"Hey, I'm Itsuki!"

But after the introductions, someone opened the door.

"Ikuto, you're late!" Nikaidou snapped.

"Shut up, grandpa." Ikuto said in a snobby voice.

"I'm Ikuto, and don't get me wrong, but leave me the heck alone, will you?" Ikuto said.

He sat down with an angry look on his face.

During lunch, I went to Ikuto, who was sitting alone at one of the tables. I sat down.

"Ikuto, what was with you in the classroom?" I asked.

"Would you just shut up, kid?" Ikuto said in the same voice as before.

"Why are you acting so mean?" I asked.

Ikuto pushed me against the wall near the place he was sitting.

"Do you understand what I said? Leave me alone." Ikuto angrily said.

He pulled my ear and kissed me.

"Now, leave me alone!" Ikuto said, pulling me away from the wall.

"You just wasted my first kiss, Ikuto!" I shouted.

Maybe it wasn't wasted. He didn't mean it though. Ah! I'm so confused!


	2. Chapter 2

Shugo Chara Fanfic

Transfer Students!?

So, there I was. Just standing there, looking at Ikuto. He walked away from me and stomped while digging for something in his pocket.

Then I saw Itsuki walk near me.

"Are you dating that troublemaker?" he asked.

"No! Never!" I firmly exclaimed.

"Just asking." Itsuki mumbled.

"You look a lot older than me. Why are you in my class?" I asked, putting on a sweet voice.

"You don't know anything, do you?" Itsuki shallowly responded.

"Just tell me!" I shouted.

"Before, this was only an Elementary School. But since all the schools merged together, there aren't enough classrooms. So the school decided to put the 11th graders with the 6th graders. Understand now?" Itsuki explained.

He kind of sounded like our principal.

"I understand it now, but why didn't the school tell us they were doing all this?" I asked, wondering why the school didn't send anything in the mail.

They could have at least informed us.

"I don't know, and I also agree with you. Hey, what's your name?" Itsuki asked, while ruffling my hair.

"Stop that! My name's Amu." I angrily verbalized.

"Let's go!" Itsuki surprisingly shouted.

He pulled on my arm and dragged me somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked with fright.

He didn't answer.

So while I was getting pissed off for him not answering me, I looked at his face. His smile was plastic, meaning he never stopped smiling. It was kind of a turn on. Wait, no! I should only love Tadase!

"We're here, Amu." Itsuki announced.

We stopped at this weird looking closet in the back of the school.

"I know your secret, Amu." Itsuki uttered, still keeping his plastic smile.

"Wha-"

"I know that you have charas. So that's why I have to do this."

Itsuki pushed me into the closet, while grasping my waist.

The floor dissolved.

"What the-"

I fell through the dissolved floor, and it led to a classroom.

Then I saw a girl. She was beautiful.

She had long blue hair, blue eyes, and a weird looking uniform.

"I'm going to kill you and see how Haruhi reacts." she said.

"What?"

After a few attempts, the transfer student named Yuki came in.

They both fought, and Yuki won.

"Be grateful that you get to live longer, Amu." the killer girl sadly said.

"How do you know my-"

And then she was gone. I hardly even know Haruhi, so why would she want to kill me.

"Amu." Yuki said with no feeling.

"Yes?"

"The world picked you to be the traveler of the dimensions."

"Traveler of the-"

"In different dimensions, different occurrences happen. Like so.

Whenever you fall down from a dissolving floor, you represent the main character in these occurrences. The rulers of all the dimensions think you have the potential to go in all of these dimensions and find the power of the time and space. It's hidden in only one world. That's why the world needs you, Amu."

"But why do they need the power of time and space?"

"If they don't find it, the universe will dissolve along with the floors."

"I- I can't do this! Just find somebody else!" I cried, while running away.

I can't do this! I just want to be normal. Stop putting so much pressure on me!


	3. Chapter 3

Shugo Chara Fanfic

Transfer Students?!

Even if the world needs me, I won't do it! I don't know how I'll get back to my home, but I don't care! I feel like… in that dream… I want to fall- fall and get swallowed by darkness!

"Boo."

"Ah!" I shrieked.

Then I noticed something. I was in my room! I guess it was just a dream.

"It wasn't a dream, Amu. It wasn't a dream when you got swallowed by darkness either." someone said.

I courteously buttoned my shirt.

"Itsuki?"

"What I said was true, Amu. Whenever you feel distressed, you teleport back to your room making it seem like you were asleep."

Then he took my hand.

I blushed until my face turned red like an apple.

"Amu, we have to get to school."

"This whole time school was still going?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's hurry!"

Our hands were still touching. Maybe I was blessed by an angel.

We arrived at the school at 12:30 sharp.

But Ikuto was blocking the doorway.

"Nobody goes through after 12:20 without a slip from your parents." he said, sternly.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi-"

"Don't call me by my last name, you yaoi obsessed idiot." Ikuto snapped.

CUT!

Amu: Yaoi obsessed idiot?

Yuki: Records show that yaoi is banned in countries that support child activists.

Amu: Well, that wasn't the real reason we interrupted the story.

Ikuto: We did it to tell you who's in this story.

Yuki: The anime Itsuki, Haruhi, Kyon, and I are in is called The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

Itsuki: I play the dazzling esper, Yuki plays the silent but attractive alien, Haruhi plays God, and Kyon plays the guy who gets caught in all of this.

Amu: Now, back to the story!

"Laser Search!"

"BEEP! BEEP!" is what I heard after Itsuki's words.

A shiny blue laser pointed in different directions.

"This laser targets all the people that will help you when you go on your journey in the different dimensions." Itsuki whispered.

"But I never said I would go!" I whispered.

"I don't want to do this, but if you don't go, then I'll have to force you to!" Itsuki shouted.

He grabbed my wrist and snapped a chain around it.

All eyes were on the surprisingly abusive Itsuki.

"He's crazy-call the police-stay away from the transfer student-he has got a chain-" everyone murmured.

I'm so scared.

"Amu!" Ikuto screamed. "Transform!"

Itsuki's POV

Finally! I knew she would transform! This was my goal! Once she unleashes her power, the whole school will see, and I'll blackmail her!

"Chara nari, Amulet Heart!"

I noticed that the lasers were still there.

"Journey team, assemble!" I shouted.

The people with the laser targets assembled near me.

The whole school looked at Amu and I. They "oohed" in amazement.

The whole Target Team attacked Amu.

"Itsuki. I'll have to kill you if you don't stop." Yuki said, like an alien.

"You can't kill me, you foolish disgrace of an alien!" I shouted.

Yuki picked up a knife and attempted to stab me.

"You're a total disgrace, Yuki! A disgrace!"

Yuki's POV

My calculations indicate that Itsuki is on the dark side.

Before I kill Itsuki, I should free Amu.

I picked up a key and unlocked Amu's wrist.

"Thanks, Yuki!"

"I can't respond."

I stabbed Itsuki numerous amounts of times, but missed.

Itsuki snatched my knife and turned it into dust.

"Can't fight now, can you?"

I turned most of the poles into swords and picked them all up at one time. I threw them all into Itsuki's stomach.

"G-Gyahh!" he screamed in agony.

Then his bodied dissolved into white, snow like, dust.

"I'll erase everyone's memories of this little incident, Amu."

"That would be nice," Amu responded.

"Il mio straniero cancellazione poteri, UNLOCK!" I shouted.

It seemed like everyone forgot what happened.

Amu's safe, Itsuki's defeated, and everyone's okay.

Amu's POV

"Yuki." I said starting my sentence, "I want to help out now that I see what bad stuff people might do."

"That's good, Amu. Now, let's wait for some transfer students to come. Then we can go inside a closet and go to another dimension." Yuki answered.

"What is this dimension stuff you're talking about?" Ikuto asked.

"I didn't know the transfer student was an esper."

"Ikuto, you're joining us on our journey in the dimensions." Yuki said, in a silent voice.

"In different dimensions, different occurrences happen. Like so.

Whenever you fall down from a dissolving floor, you represent the main character in these occurrences. The rulers of all the dimensions think you have the potential to go in all of these dimensions and find the power of the time and space. It's hidden in only one world. That's why the world needs you, Ikuto." Yuki said like before.

"But why do we need the power of the time and space?" Ikuto demanded.

"If they don't find it, the universe will dissolve along with the floors."

"Well, I'm always up for an adventure!" Ikuto happily announced.

"We still need more people though." Yuki said, bringing us all down.

"How about the Seiyo School Guardians?" I asked.

"As long as they can fight." Yuki said, bringing our hopes up.

"Let's get them tomorrow morning!" Ikuto demanded.

"Yeah!" I shouted.

Tomorrow morning will be a great day!


	4. Update!

Update

Sorry for not updating in a long time! I've been busy with schoolwork and stuff, so I don't have much time to write. But I promise I'll post a chapter tomorrow!


	5. Short Story and Update

Short Story.

Amu's POV

When I woke up, I heard rattling of the trees. It looked like someone is in the tree. "Don't go in my room, burglar!" I shouted.

Soon I noticed it was Ikuto. He climbed into my room and picked me up by the waist. "I-Ikuto?"

He put his lips upon mine and then made a loud smooching sound. I pushed him out the window.

"Perverted window climber!" I shouted.

Ikuto had broken bones and had to go to the hospital.

I am honestly sorry that I forgot about updating. I haven't logged on in about a month, so I just wanted to make something for you guys. This story is pretty crappy, but it's all I could think of. I just wanted to let you know that I'm still alive. (LOL)


	6. Chapter 4 Part 1

Chapter 4 Part 1

Hello, guys. This is the 4th chapter of Transfer Students!? You might have thought I was dead or something, but I'm alive. Schoolwork and total laziness made me stop for a few months. (Well, mostly laziness.) (= Enjoy!

Amu's POV

I woke up to a sunny, bright day. Birds were singing, and I felt peaceful. I walked to school, just about to go inside the Royal Garden.

"Hello, Hinamori-san." Tadase greeted.

"Hello, Tadase-kun." I said nervously.

I sat down in my chair, and asked the guardians if they could help us go in the different dimensions.

"This is asking a lot, Amu." Tadase said.

Ok, Amu. Just stay calm and explain what will happen if we don't go in the dimensions. I'll try to sound exactly like Yuki.

"In different dimensions, different occurrences happen.

Whenever you fall down from a dissolving floor, you represent the main character in these occurrences. The rulers of all the dimensions think you have the potential to go in all of these dimensions and find the power of the time and space. It's hidden in only one world. That's why the world needs you, guardians." I said, trying to sound like Yuki.

I think I pulled it off.

"And also, if you don't go, the world will dissolve along with the floors."

"Well, I can't say no to that." Tadase said.

"How about you guys?"

"Sure, we'll go." Yaya and Nagihiko answered.

"Well, count me out of this!" Rima snapped, while running out of the Royal Garden.

We ignored Rima, and went to look for Yuki.

"Yuki!" I shouted.

"Hey, did you hear?" A student said. "All of the transfer students, Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, and Itsuki transferred again!"

"What?!?!"

"It's in the newspaper." The student answered.

"Wh-What the heck?!"

"Whoa, Amu. Calm down."

"Calm down? Yuki was the one who saved my life and showed me the dissolving doors! We have to find her if we want to save the world. We have a side quest now! To find Yuki!"

Chapter Part 1 End

Ikuto: Well, that sucks. I don't even appear in this chapter.

Tadase: Well, I have a lot of dialogue. I even kissed Amu in my trailer.

Ikuto: You WHAT?!!

Amu: Cierra la boca, usted estúpido imbéciles!

Ikuto: Huh?

Amu: I took a Spanish class.

Ikuto: I will kiss you now!

Tadase: Hey! Stop sucking my woman's lips, you imbecile!

Well, this is the end of the first part of Chapter 4.


	7. Letter

Hey guys, sorry that I went on that extremely long hiatus, I forgot about the fanfic. I'm gonna end this fanfic in a cliffhanger and make another one that leads from the cliffhanger ending. 


End file.
